Dora
'Transcript' *Steve: Okay, This is It, This is My Chance to Find the Clue. *Swiper: Let's Go Find It. *(Song Starts) *Steve: I'm Gonna Find the Third Clue, I'm Gonna Find the Third Clue... *Slippery: Hi, Steve, Hi, Dora Gang, Has Steve Found the Clue Yet? *Dora: No, He's Still Looking. *Steve: I'm Still Looking for the Third Clue, I Wonder... *Shovel: Hi, Steve, Hi, Dora Gang, What's the Third Clue? *Pail: Yeah, Has He Found It Yet? *Benny: No, Actually, He Haven't Found It Yet. *Steve: Still Haven't Found the Third Clue. *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Dora: Hola, Magenta and Green. *Isa: He's Still Looking. *Steve: I'm Still... *Mailbox: Hey, Steve, Did You Hear the One About the Guy Who Was Taking a Really Long Time to Find a Clue?, Oops, Sorry! *Steve: I'm Still Trying to Find the Third Clue, I... *Tickety: Hey, Steve, You Need to Find That Clue Soon, Because Blue Needs a Partner Real Bad. *Steve: I Know, I Know, I Know, I Know Blue Needs to Find a Singing Partner for the Big Show, But..., I Can't Find the Clue. *(Song Starts) *Steve: What If I Never Find the Clue, I'm Not as Good, and That as You, I Feel Like Giving Up. *(Song Ends) *Steve: What Should I Do? *Dora: Don't Give Up, Steve, Everybody, Hit It, Sing With Us! *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: If Something Goes Wrong. *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: I Just Gotta Keep On. *All: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: Do You Really Think I Can Do It?, Do You Really Think I Can Find the Third Clue? *Slippery: Of Course! *Mailbox: I Know You Can Do It. *Azul: You Can Do It, Steve. *Steve: Yeah, I Won't Give Up, I'll Go On, I Can Find That Clue, Are You With Me? *All: Yeah! *Steve: Come On! *Tico: Vamonos! *(Crash) *All: (Gasping) *Steve: It's True, Yes It's True, When Things Went Wrong, You Know I Didn't Give Up, *All: No, No! *Steve: Until I Found My, I, I Really Did It, I Found My Very First, Clue! *All: (Cheering) *Tico: Fantastico! *Steve: You Know What We Need, We Need Our Handy Dandy... *All: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Cause, I Found the Third Clue, and I Gotta Draw Clues, In the Notebook, So, Our Third Clue Is, Is Drawer, (Laughs), So, A Rectangle for the Front, and Lines for the Sides, Oh, and the Back, and a Curve for the Handle, A Drawer. *Diego: Hey, We Have All Three Clues. *Big Red Chicken: That Means, We Just Have to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and The Music Show Can Go On. *Steve: We're Ready to Sit in Our... *Isa: Thinking Chair! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Steve: Thinking Chair, Let's Go! *Grumpy Old Troll: Hurry! *Neighbor: Boy, I Hope We Get to Hear Mailbox, Hi, Steve. *Steve: Oh, Hi, How are Ya? *Monkey: I Didn't Know You We're Gonna Be Here. *Woodpecker: Hey, Big Guy. *Elephant: Hey, Steve. *Steve: Hi, How are Ya Doin?, Good to See You. *Orange Kitten: I Can't Wait, I Can't Wait! *Sidetable: Thanks! *Baby Bear: When's the Show Starting? *Steve: Okay, Now That We're In Our, Thinking Chair, Let's Think! *Swiper: So, We're Trying to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner! *Boots: And Our Clues Are, A Notebook! *Isa: A Knob, *Grumpy Old Troll: And, a Drawer. *Steve: So, Hey, I Have a Notebook, Maybe It's Me! *Benny: Steve, You Don't Have a Knob! *Steve: Oh! *Big Red Chicken: Or a Drawer. *Steve: Oh, Well, Some Drawers Have Knobs. *Dora: Right! *Diego: But Then What About the Notebook? *Azul: Ooh, Maybe the Notebook Can Go in the Drawer! *Steve: Who Do We Know, Who Has a Drawer, With a Knob, and Holds Our Notebook? *Tico: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Sidetable Drawer, Yeah!, Sidetable Drawer Has a Drawer With a Knob, and She Holds Our Notebook! *Backpack: Hey Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Map: Is Sidetable Your Singing Partner? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Begins) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Dora: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Isa: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, *Benny: Cause We're Really Smart! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Ooh, Right Blue, Now We Get to Check This Off Our List, We, Played Blue's Clues, To Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner in the Big Music Show! *All: Check! *Grumpy Old Troll: Hey, Look at That! *Big Red Chicken: We Finished Everything in Our List! *Steve: That Means, The Big Music Show Can Go On, Hey, Sidetable, Guess What?, We Figured, Out The..., Sidetable? *Dora: Where is She? *Steve: Oh, She's Collecting Tickets! *Benny: Hey, Let's Go Tell Sidetable Drawer That Blue Wants to Be Her Partner in the Big Music Show! *Dora: Vamonos! *Azul: Hey, Everybody, Guess What?, Steve Founded the Third Clue! *All: Wow!, You Did? *Steve: Yeah, and We Figured Out Blue's Clues and Everything! *All: Who Is It? *The Fiesta Trio: It's Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Let's Go Tell Her! *Pail: Yeah, Let's Go! *Isa: I Can't Believe It. *Steve: She's Gonna Be So Excited! *(All Talking Excitedly) *Steve: Wait a Minute, *Grumpy Old Troll: Where's Sidetable Drawer? *Mailbox: Where Did She Go? *Tickety: Wasn't She Right Here? *Steve: Sidetable Drawer is Missing! *(All Gasping) *Backpack: We've Got to Find Her! *Steve: Yeah!, Um, We Better Split Up, and Look for Sidetable. *Tico: Yeah! *Mailbox: Yeah, I'll Look in the Front Yard! *Shovel: We'll Look By the Sand Table. *Pail: and The Slide. *Tickety: We'll Look in the Bedroom. *Slippery: and The Bathroom. *Mailbox: Yeah! *Benny: That's a Great Idea! *Steve: Great, Uh, Blue, I, and the Dora Gang Will Go Check Behind the Stage. *Periwinkle: Steve, Dora Gang, There You Are, Are You Ready to See My Trick Now? *Steve: Uh, Periwinkle, We Can't Look at Your Trick Right Now, Sidetable Drawer is Missing ans We've Got to Find Her, Can You Help Us? *Periwinkle: Oh, If You Find Sidetable, Than Can You Look at My Trick? *Steve: Of Course! *Periwinkle: Okay! *Dora: Will You Help Periwinkle Find Sidetable Drawer in the Backyard? *Diego: Great! *Tico: Excelente! *Steve: All Right, Everyone, Let's Meet Back Here in a Few Minutes. *Boots: Come On! *Isa: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Come On, Let's Go Find Sidetable Drawer, If We Find Sidetable Drawer, Than I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick, Are You Looking?, Remember to Yell Out If You See Her, Come On, Sidetable!, I Gotta Find You So I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs